Dragoonasag National Route 124
Dragoonasag National Route 124 (abbreviated DRAG-124) is an east-west highway in the nation of Dragoonasag. It begins west of Prescaderna, Arubio and ends at Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 in Salviana. The highway has a concurrency with National Route 731 within the state of Lohana. States traversed * Arubio * Lohana * Cutra * Persiana * Almina * Salviana Major intersections with National Routes * National Route 72 near Phillips, Arubio * National Route 35 in Hayachee Crossing, Lohana * National Route 235 near Thatacoma, Lohana * National Route 731 from Thatcoma to Junction City, Lohana * National Route 205 in Cutra * National Route 324 in Persiana * National Route 801 in Persiana, Almina * National Route 333 in Love County, Almina * National Route 324 (second jct.) in Boston, Salviana Interchanges with DI Routes * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 13 in Tress Falls, Arubio * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61 near Gleasey, Lohana * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 in Converse, Cutra * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11 in Persiana * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 48 in rural Salviana * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 near Fallognel, Salviana Route description Arubio Dragoonasag 124 begins to the west of the city of Prescaderna. It travels east through southern Arubio toward the state of Lohana. Lohana Dragoonasag 124 enters Lohana near Hayachee Crossing. From there, it turns southeast. In the town of Thatacoma, Dragoonasag 124 merges with Dragoonasag 731, and the two highways travel southeast toward Junction City, where they split. While Dragoonasag 731 continues south toward Willpower, Dragoonasag 124 continues southeast toward DI-61 near Gleasey, where it turns northeast. The route turns due east before entering Cutra. Cutra Dragoonasag 124 travels mainly due east through northern Cutra, mostly traveling through rural areas and wheat fields. It does traverse the Converse metropolitan area. Persiana Dragoonasag 124 travels due east until its interchange with Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11. It then turns northeast through northern Persiana. Almina The highway assumes a due-east path throughout its journey through northwestern Almina. It mostly traverses rural farmland within the state. Salviana Dragoonasag 124 continues to assume a due-east path, and eventually turns northeast to intersect DI-92 near the city of Fallognel. History The first plan for National Route 124 was laid out in 1935, and that plan originally had the highway running to Converse, Cutra. The original plan had the highway going a different route from the current one. It was originally to cut through what is now the southern part of Lohana, through the city of Rourk, and then up to Converse, roughly following the route of DI-98. In 1947, a new plan was proposed, and it had the highway located farther north, along its current route from its west end to DI-61. The 1947 plan had the highway traveling due east from DI-61 to Converse. The highway's routing here was modified in 1964 to its current routing. For years, the highway ended in Converse. It wasn't until 1985 that a plan was proposed to extend the highway to National Route 333 in Almina. It was extended in the late 1980s. Another extension was proposed in 1996. The 1996 proposal would extend the highway to its current east end at DI-92 in Salviana. The current route of National Route 124 was completed in 1998. Notes, trivia, and cultural references * In Salviana, part of National Route 124 originally cut through the private property of a landowner named Joseph S. Zinze. In 2000, Zinze agreed to disown this part of his land "for no money at all". * Converse, Cutra-born rapper Jordson Belz mentions this highway in nearly ever one of his raps. * Also, rocker Thomas Synderhouffen (also born in Converse) has a tendency to mention this highway (or its in-city designation of Converse Boulevard) in three-fourths of his work. 124 *